Bill's Wicked Plan
by GravityFallsRockz
Summary: Bill Cipher comes up with a plan to distract Ford from keeping an eye on the interdimensional rift so that he could be able to get it in order to make his Weirdmageddon happen.
1. Chapter 1

Bill Cipher, the yellow tricky triangle guy, was watching at Stanford Pines through the mindscape, watching as Ford was hard at work on his experiments, but also glancing up at the interdimensional rift a couple times on his work table.

Bill frowned. He wanted that rift more than anything else in the world. With that rift, he could finally have his Weirdmageddon that he had been planning for a very long time and be able to spread his weirdness all around the globe. But he couldn't do that. With Ford guarding it and constantly watching it to make sure that it was there, there was no way he could be able to steal it.

"ARRGGHH!" Bill screamed in frustration. "DARN YOU, SIXER! HOW THE HECK AM I GOING TO GET THAT RIFT WITH YOU CONSTANTLY WATCHING IT ALL THE TIME?!"

Soon, Bill started floating back and forth, deep and forth. "I need to get rid of him or distract him in someway so that I can be able to get the rift without h…...hmmm….but what-"

A minute later, Bill paused and his one eye widened. "WAIT A MINUTE! THAT'S IT! I GOT IT!"

An evil look appeared on Bill as he snapped his fingers.

He then laughed wickedly. "OH YES! THIS IS GOING TO WORK! SIXER'S GOING TO BE SO DISTRACTED WITH THIS, THAT HE WON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THE RIFT!"

He then turned back to look at Ford through the mindscape, waiting eagerly for his plan to unfold.

Ford was still working peacefully in the basement, constantly keeping an eye on the rift, when suddenly, his stomach started grumbling pretty loudly.

Ford looked down on his stomach and placed a hand on it, feeling its vibrations from the grumbling. "Oh! Looks like I'm pretty hungry!" Ford chuckled. "Well, I have been working pretty hard in the basement. I could use a little break and get something to eat."

Ford was just about to leave the lab, when he suddenly remembered the rift. He couldn't just leave it there alone. What if Bill possessed someone and came and took it while he was in the kitchen? He was about to walk back, when his stomach started grumbling again.

Ford paused and looked down at his stomach, then back up at the rift sitting on the table. He wanted to make sure the rift was safe, but he couldn't stand to hear his stomach growl anymore. "Oh! Alright! I'll just get a quickly get a little bite to eat for a second," Ford sighed, surrendering to his stomach's demands. "then I'll be back to watch the rift right away."

Ford quickly ran up the stairs to the kitchen, opened up the fridge and looked for something good to eat.

"Ugh, Stanley should really clean out this fridge," Ford shuddered in disgust at the sloppy, cluttered and dirty mess in the fridge.

Ford's stomach growled again.

"Yes, yes, I know," Ford patted his stomach. "I'll get you something to eat right now."

Ford took out a banana, peeled it and quickly gobbled it up.

He was about to run back downstairs, when his stomach suddenly rumbled again, making him stop in his tracks.

"WHAT SERIOUSLY?!" Ford gasped. "BUT I JUST ATE! HOW CAN I STILL BE HUNGRY?!"

His stomach growled in protest, demanding that more food be put into him.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL GIVE YOU AN EVEN BIGGER MEAL THAT WILL SUITE YOU!"

Ford ran back to the fridge and starting putting more food into his mouth so that his stomach would be satisfied and stop grumbling.

He had been so busy stuffing himself full of food, that he didn't notice that a small chub had appeared on his belly. It pushed up his red sweater and exposed some excess skin.

Bill was watching it all through the mindscape, cackling out loud happily. His evil plan- which was casting a fattening spell on Ford was working. Soon Ford would get so fat, that he would be unable to move to the basement, making it super easy for Bill to snatch the rift.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper and Mabel were walking to the kitchen, getting something to eat after a long day of adventuring.

"Boy, all that adventuring really has worn me out!" Mabel stated tiredly. "I sure could use something to eat!"

"Me too." Dipper agreed. "Come on. Let's go see if there's something good to eat in Grunkle Stan's fridge."

When they got into the kitchen, they gasped. They were met with a big shock. The kitchen was a big cluttery mess with it's cabinets and areas that we once filled with foods and drinks now empty. And right there, sitting in the middle of the kitchen in front of an empty fridge was a very fat Ford, smiling happily. "Ah….that really hit the spot."

Mabel and Dipper stared at their now fat genius grunkle for god knows how long.

Dipper was the first to recover. "Uh…. Grunkle Ford?"

"OH MY GOD!" Mabel gasped. She ran over to Ford and began to poke his belly. "Wow! His belly is so soft and squishy! It's like a giant panda!"

"Mabel, stop it!" Dipper snapped at her. He turned his focus back to Ford. "Grunkle Ford, what the heck happened to you? What made you eat all the food we have?"

"Hmmm… food... delicious," Ford grinned, staring out into space, smiling dreamily as he took out a hamburger and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Uh… hello? Grunkle Ford! I'm talking to you! Hello?"

But Ford still acted as if he didn't here Dipper. He was still focused on the tastiness of his burger. "Oh, yeah." He grinned after swallowing it. "That hits the spot." He patted his gut.

"Grunkle Ford? GRUNKLE FORD!" Dipper waved his arm in front of Ford's eyes, but Ford didn't seem to notice. He then took note of Ford's eyes and how they looked. "Hmmmm…. It's like he's… he's… hypnotized somehow." Dipper noted. "I mean, how else can you explain? He's ignoring me, has a weird look in his eye, he's not focused and he's only paying attention to one thing! It all adds up!"

"Or… maybe he decided to quit science and become a professional sumo wrestler?" Mabel suggested.

"Mabel, don't be silly," Dipper told her. "Ford would never even eat this much food. We need to find out what happened to Ford and figure out a way to slim him down and get him back to normal!"

"Oh, but why would you want to do that?" A mysterious voice asked.

Dipper and Mabel paused in their tracks. They knew that voice. It was VERY familiar to them. They knew it belonged to the evil dream demon, Bill Cipher and they had a strong feeling that he was the one who had hypnotized their Grunkle Ford into becoming the fat guy that he was now.


End file.
